Transport Tycoon Infinity/Vehicles
There are over many vehicles in game ranging from Road Vehicles, Trams, Trains, Planes and Ships modeled after numerous real-life transportation vehicles in Transport Tycoon Infinity. The Japanese version of the game features full real-life vehicle names, while the International version features shortened real-life vehicles names and made up names like it's predecessor Transport Tycoon Deluxe. All vehicles can be developed in the Vehicle Research Center while some others (I.e the T.G.V) can be only acquired through the Lottery Shop NOTE: PAGE IS IN WORK IN PROGRESS Road Vehicles Buses *Horse Carriage *Stage Coach *L'Obeissante (L'Obeissante) *Mack (Mack) *Landauer (Landauer) *Postbus ET 13 (PET13) *Mack C-14 (C14 Passenger Bus) *Mack Bulldog S20 (S20 Passenger Bus) *Praga NO (P-No) *Daimler top-seater (Top-Seater) *Schneider PB2 (SPB2) *Skoda 505 (S505) *Tatra 24/58 (24/58) *Parkroyal Route Master (Double Deck Bus) *Saurer Tuscher (S-Tuscher) *Flexible Airway (Airway) *GMC TD-3701 (T3701 Passenger Bus) *Flexible Clipper (Clipper Bus) *ACF/Brill IC-41 (Intercity Coach) *Skoda 706RO (S706RO) *Mercedes-Benz O66000H (O600H) *Greyhound Scenic Cruiser (Scenic Cruiser) *Fiat 411 (F411) *GM Fishbowl (Fishbowl) *Ikarus 620/630 (I620) *MAN SL 192 (MSL92) *Mercedes-Benz O302 (O302) *Chevrolet C60 (C60) *Saviem SC10 (SSC10) *Ikarus 260/280 (I280) *Fiat F421 (F421) *Neoplan N122/3 (N122Plan) *Berkhof Duvedec (Articulated Bus) *Siccar 177 (SI177) *Karosa 700 (K700) *Leyland Olympian (Hereford Olympian) *Karosa B17 (KB17) *Volvo 5000 (Foster 5000) *Mercedes O315RHD (Tourismo) *Scania CL94UB Omni Link (Multi-Link Bus) *New Flyer D40 (NFD40) *Volvo 9700 (Foster 9700) *Irisbus (CIVIS) *Setra S431DT (SET431) *Scania K124 Irizar (SK124I) *Wright StreetCar (Next-Gen Bus) *Dolphin Intercity Bus (D-INTER NEXT) Trucks *Horse Wagon *Horse Cart *Steam Lorry *DMG Cannstatt (DMG) *Benz (Cranach Lorry) *Mack AC (MAC) *Ford Model 77 (FM77) *Opel Blitz (O-Blitz) *Studebaker US6 U3 / U5 / U10 (SU6-U3/U5/U10) *International RDF-405 (R405) *Mercedes LP1623 (L1623) *MAN 19.304 (M304) *Skoda 706 MT (S706MT) *Scania GA (SGA Truck) *Mercedes NG 1215 (NG1215) *Peterbilt 359 (P359) *Volvo FH16 (Foster H16 Truck) *Freightliner Cascadia (Cascadia) *Mc Truck (BN Truck) *Spitzer Colani (Advanced Goods Truck) Trams *Horse Tram *Horse Trolley Car *Steam Tram *Halle Tram *San Diego Electric Trolley (Nora Electric Trolley) *Ce 2/2 SchSt (2/2SS) *Peter Witt Streetcar (Rorolina Frixell Streetcar) *Type T1 (TT1 Streetcar) *PCC 1643 Pittsburgh (PCC643) *Toronto PCC A-7 (PCC7) *Be 4/6 Mirage (4/6SC) *Be 5/6 Cobra (5/6 Rattler) *Toronto CRLV (CRLV) *Skoda 10 T (S10T) Trains Locomotives * Le Belge (Le Arland) * 0-4-0 Grasshopper (Grasshopper) * 2-2-0 Planet (Planet) * 0-4-0 Coppernob (Coppernob) * D 1/3 (O 1/3) * 4-2-0 Crampton (Crampton) * Borsig (Boerseig) * 0-6-0 Long Boiler (Long Boiler) * 0-4-0 Industrial (Industrial) * 0-4-2 Tank (Tank) * 0-6-0 Jinty (Jinty) * 2-2-2 Lady (Lady Steam) * 4-2-2 Spinner (Spinner Steam) * 0-6-0 Goods (Goods Steam) * 2-8-0 Baldwin Class 56 (Consolidation) * PLM 220 (PM220) * Class 53 Prussian G 3 (Type 53 G3) * Class 89 Prussian T 3 (Type 89 T3) * A 3/5 (O3/5) * 4-4-0 Edwardian (Edward) * 0-6-0 Freight (Freight Steam) * 2-6-0 Mogul (Crab) * 4-4-0 D49 Shire (D49 Shire) * Class 75.4 Baden VI c (Type 75.4 VI) * 0-8-0 Mineral (Mineral) * 4-4-2 Atlantic (4-4-2) * 0-6-0 Pannier (Sophie-Totori Tank) * 4-12-2 Class 9000 (Type 9000) * NER EF1 (LY-SU GF1) * 2-8-2 Mikado (Mikado) * 2-6-4 Suburban (Suburban) * 0-6-0 Austerity (Q4 Austerity) * 2-8-0 8F (8F Steam) * 4-6-0 Jubilee (Jubliee) * 4-6-2 Pacific (Erys Steam) * 4-8-8-4 Big Boy (High-Power Steam Train) * Gresley A4 (High-Speed Train Type A4) * 4-6-2 Britannia (4-6-2 Edethia) * 2-10-0 Star (Star Express) * Wardale '5AT' (Advanced Steam Train) * Milwaukee Road class EP-2 (EP2) * ALCO HH 600 (600H) * Ce 6/8 II Crocodile (Crocodile Electric) * Ae 4/7 (Os 4/7) * Class E 94 (CE94) * Class PRR GG1 (PRRG1) * EE Shunter (Shunter) * Re 4/4 (R44) * Alco PA (APA) * EE 10000 (Type 10000) * EE Type 1 (Type 1 Diesel) * Sulzer Type 2 (Type 2 Diesel) * EE Type 3 (Type 3 Diesel) * BR Class 14 (Type 14) * New Haven EP5 (Type P5) * Sulzer Type 4 (Type 4 Peak) * EMD GP 9 (EP9) * NoHAB AA16 (NHB16) * Brush Type 4 (Type 47 Diesel) * Class V 100 (J100) * EE Deltic (Deltic Diesel) * EE GT3 (Turbine Type 3) * V200 (T200) * DB 103 (OS103) * Class 1042 (Type 1042) * EMD AEM-7 (EA7) * DB 218 (OS218) * EMD F7 (Type 7 Passenger Train) * EMD Centennial (Centennial) * EMD SD40-2 (Type S40) * BREL Class 58 (MDIN Type 58) * EMD Class 66 (Type 66) * DB 104 (OS104) * EMD Class 67 (Type 67) * Alco Century (Freight Train Type Century) * BR Type HA (Class HA Third-Rail) * BR Type JB (Class JB Third-Rail) * GE C40-8W (GEC40) * NER EE1 (Atelier ET1) * AEI AL1 (AL1 Electric) * EE AL6 (AL6 Electric) * Ge E60C-2 (GE60) * BREL Class 90 (MDIN Type 90) * GE P42 DC (Genesis) * GEC Class 91 (High Speed Train Type 91) * Brush Class 92 (Type 92 Electric) * DB 185 (OS185) * DB 246 (OS246) * Bombardier Acela HHP-8 (Sundance Type Regional) * Brush 'AL10' (AL10 Electric) * Bidwell Tripworker (SP.Train 1 Tripworker) * Costar Crocodile (X2027 Fuel Cell) * Costar 'Hydra' (Fuel-Powered Passenger) * Costar 'Century' (Advanced Fuel-Cell Passenger) Multiple Units * AEC Railcar (BNE Railcar)* * AEC Railbus (BNE Railbus)* * CLe 2/4 Red Arrow (C24 Yellow Arrow) * Metro Cammell EMU (Heartilly-Farron EMU) * M300 (F300) * Pioneer Zephyr (P-Zep) * Alco PA/PB (PA DMU) * Metro Cammell DMU (Heartilly-Farron DMU) * RABDe 12/12 Mirage (R12/12) * Sprinter (Dash) * Express Sprinter (Dash MK II) * Metroliner (M-Liner) * Turbostar (Turbo DMU) * Southern EMU (Eastern EMU) * BREL Renewal EMU (MDIN Rennovation EMU) * BR AM10 (EMU10) * BREL Class 321 (Type 321 EMU) * ABB Class 325 (Type 325 EMU) * Electrostar (Thunder Star) * UAC TurboTrain (High-Speed Train Type Turbo) * BR HST (High-Speed Train Type 125) * T.G.V (High Speed Train Type T.I.M) * Re 450 commuter train (R450) * Bombardier Acela (High-Speed Train Type Sundance) * GEC-Alstom Class 373 Eurostar (High-Speed Train Type 373) * Bombardier Voyager (High-Speed Diesel Train Type V) * Alstom Pendolino (Tilting Train Type-P) * Bombardier JetTrain (High-Speed Train Special Type J) * Hitachi Class 800 Azuma (High-Speed Train Type-Akira) * DUALSTOX (2STOCK) * Transrapid (Maglev) Lottery Awards * Schienenzeppelin (High-Speed Railbus) * WR Warship (Type-Battleship) * WR Western (Type-Eastern) * 4-4-2 Hiawatha (High-Speed Steam Train 4-4-2) * Metrovick EM2 (MTE2) * Metrovick EM1 (MTE1) * BR Class 8 "Duke of Gloucester" (High-Speed Steam Train Type 8) * Hitachi Class 395 Javelin (High-Speed Train Type-Javelin) * Nippon Sharyo EMU (Special EMU Train) * Krauss-Maffei ML4000 (M4000 Diesel) * VT-04 (Flying Hamburger) * GE Evolution (AFT) * I.C.E (High Speed Train Type ICE) * BREL APT-P (High Speed Train Type APT) * Consortium Gemini (Maglev II) Note: BNE stands for Bandai Namco Entertainment, this is most likely a homage to MPS, a made up name in which stands for MicroProse Software, the original publisher for Transport Tycoon, in turn, the made-up name for AEC in the original version Subway Trains Aircraft * Zeppelin * Airship * Farman F.60 Goliath (F60 Goliath) * Junkers F.13 (F13) * Handley Page Type W (Type W) * Fokker F.VII (Trimotor) * Dornier Merkur (D-Mercury) * Handley Page HP.42 (M.42 Express Passenger) * Junkers Ju 52 (Ju 52) * Lockheed Electra (Electra) * de Havilland Dragon Rapide (Dragon Rapide) * Boeing 247 (B247) * Douglas DC-4 (DC4) * Douglas DC-3 (DC3 Skytrain) * Armstrong Whitworth AW27 (Type 27 Passenger) * Lockheed Constellation (Constellation) * Douglas DC-6 (DC6) * Bristol Freighter (Freighter) * Antonov An-2 (AN2) * Boeing 377 Stratocruiser (B377) * de Havilland Comet (Type 106 Comet) * Sud SE-210 Caravelle (S210 Caravelle) * Vickers Viscount (Viscount Turboprop) * Lockheed L-188 (Electra II) * Lockheed L-100 Hercules (L100) * Fokker F-27 (F27) * Bristol Britannia (Type 175 Turboprop) * Boeing 707 (B707) * NAMC YS-11 (YS11) * Douglas DC-8 (DC8) * Boeing 727 (B727) * Douglas DC-9 (DC9) * British Aerospace BAC 1-11 (One-Eleven) * Ilyushin Il-62 (IL62) * Boeing 737 (B737) * Fokker F28 (F28) * Yakovlev Yak-40 (YAK40) * Antonov An-72 (AN72) * Boeing 747 (B747) * McDonnell Douglas DC-10 (DC10) * Lockheed L-1011 Tristar (L1011) * Shorts 330 (SH330) * Airbus A300 (A300) * Concorde (SST) * Ilyushin Il-76 (IL76) * Boeing 737 Classic (B737-II) * BAe 146 / Avro RJ (B146) * de Havilland Dash 8 (Regional Turboprop Type 8) * ATR-72 (A72 Regional) * McDonnell Douglas MD-80 (DC-9-II) * Boeing 767 (B767) * Boeing 757 (B757) * Fokker F100 (F100) * Airbus A320 (A320) * Airbus A330 (A330) * Saab 2000 (S2000) * McDonnell Douglas MD-11 (DC-10-II) * Boeing 747 Extended Upper Deck (B747EUD) * Boeing 737 Next Gen (B737-III) * Airbus A340 (A340) * Boeing 777 (B777) * Airbus A321 (A321) * Airbus A380 (A380) * Embraer ERJ 145 (E145) * Boeing 787 Dreamliner (B7E7) * Embraer 190 (E190) * Airbus A350 (A350) * Boeing 747-8 (B747-8) * Airbus A400MCT (A400MCT) * Boeing Sonic Cruiser (Experimental SST) * Boeing 2100 (Honeydew) * EAe Coronet 80 * Econoliner AX3 * Orville Sub-Orbiter * J-Tech J1 Roku * Centac Osiris * SCS Cygnet * Westland Whirlwind (Whirlwind) * Sikorsky S-61 (S61) * Sikorsky S-64 Skycrane (Skycrane) * Boeing-Vertol 234 (Chinook) * Sikorsky S-92 (S92) * Eurocopter AS332 Super Puma (Super Puma) * Bell V-22 Osprey (Osprey) Lottery Awards * Tupolev TU-144 (T144 SST) * Antonov An-225 (AN225) * Boeing 717 (B717) Ships *Clipper *Steamship *Fiumalette Paddle Steamer *Tiree Ferry *Sternoway Ferry *Maddelena Ferry *Labrador Utility Vessel *Banquereau Utility Vessel *Fitzroy Utility Tug *Josephine Utility Vessel *Rockall Freighter *Tyskebukta Freighter *Island Trader *Freshny Freight Barge *Oran Freighter *Patraikos Freighter *Lutschine Freight Barge *Schipek Freight Barge *Olympic Log Tug *Windjammer *Austin & Pickergills GCV *BNE Passenger Ferry *Fincantieri Passenger Ferry *RSV Tanker *De Mol Inland Vessel *Kvarner Bulk Freighter *Klyzama Hydrofoil *Astender Goods Carrier *Mark 100 Hovercraft *Flender Container Carrier *GUST Passenger Ferry *Porcupine 30 Hovercraft *Meyer Livestock Carrier *Xacubus 818 Hydrofoil *Mitsui LNG Tanker *Brown Passenger Liner *Sungei Catarmaran Category:Sub pages